There is conventionally known, as a resonance calculation program, a cross section calculation program including a step of calculating a background cross section, and a step of acquiring a resonance integral from a resonance integral table with the background cross section used as an argument and calculating an effective cross section (effective group constants) based on the acquired resonance integral (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).